Otto Rocket
Oswald "Otto" Rocket is the lead character of the Nickelodeon animated television series Rocket Power and is voiced in English by Joseph Ashton. Otto is an 11-year-old boy living in Ocean Shores with his older sister Reggie and their widowed father Raymundo. He is a skilled, prodigious and highly competitive athlete who has won numerous competitions in skateboarding, surfing and snowboarding. He's also very handy with a bicycle, with rollerblades, and is captain of the youth league street hockey team he shares with Reggie, his best friend Twister, and the newcomer, Sam a.k.a. "The Squid". The given name Otto is derived the old Germanic language meaning "wealth". Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Otto appears as a Master Model in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He appears as the Master Model in both the console and handheld version of the game. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Otto Rocket appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only character to represent his show and is one of the few characters to not possess any supernatural abilities. Bio A skilled and fearless athlete hailing from Ocean Shores. Otto Rocket is a highly accomplished extreme-sports enthusiast and is dedicated to the pursuit of athletic perfection in the hopes of achieving his ambition of becoming a world-famous athlete and in turn, become one of the world's greatest action sports superstars of all time. Sadly, his success as an athlete has made him arrogant and his adventurous impulse often results in poor judgement on his part, which often gets him into trouble, much to the annoyance of his older sister, Reggie, who often tries to be his voice of reason. But despite his faults, Otto still has a good heart and will always help his friends and family whenever they need it the most. Though he possesses no innate superpowers, Otto sees a chance to put his wicked skills to good use as one of the heroes (as well as nab a little extra fame). Special Powers * Highly athletic. * Adept at numerous sports that require agility, balance and coordination, such as Skateboarding, Surfing and Snowboarding. Quotes Intro: *"Let the panic commence!" *"Heh. Look at this kook, thinking he's gonna whip the one and only Otto Rocket!" *"I'm a rider...on a mission!" *"Think you got the moves? Show me, squid!" *"As Tito and the ancient Hawaiians would say... 'It's time for a licking!'" *"T, long time no see, bro! I see you're making another movie. Looking for a star?" (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"Hey! Keep those claws away from my board, and nobody gets hurt!" (Intro against Kitty Katswell or El Tigre) *"Whoa. Does Eddie know you're totally ganking his look?" (Intro against Amon) *"Something tells me Twist would love to meet you. Just a hunch." (Intro against Sheen) *"WHOA HOLY CRUD, A BEAR! Wait...it's just a hamster. Never mind, I can take it!" (Intro against Vendetta) *"So...want to see me pull off some sweet moves on this thing?" (Intro against Kimi or Black Cuervo) *"Digging the shades, dawg." (Intro against Dudley Puppy) Win Pose: *"Am I the king or what?" *"'Sick' is my middle name!" *"Yes! The O-man strikes again!" *"It's amazing how I never cease to amaze." *"Man, what a shoobie. You won't even make the Squid flinch." *"Aw man. Are you really running around in your drawers? Gross, dude!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"You are Zim? More like 'You are ZERO!' am I right?" (Win Pose against Zim) *"Cowabunga, dude!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"Man, lighten up! That frown is really cramping my style!" (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"Super weak, dude! Should've been minding the clock!" (Win Pose if Otto wins by Time Over) Victory Screen: *"Go Otto, Go Otto, It's my birthday, It's my birthday! Yeah!!" *"Man. I'm far too awesome. It should be a crime." *"C'mon, what did you expect? I am after all me, duh!" *"Whomping you was as easy as one, two, three!" *"I think you scuffed my skateboard with your face. So not cool, man." *"Later much, Pickles! Give me a shout out when you're ready to rip!" (Victory Screen against Tommy Pickles) *"You still believe in fairies? Maybe you should believe more in yourself." (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"Dude, two words. Altantis Squarepantis. Just...no." (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Chalk drawings? You should take up a sport, dude, it's a lot more fun!" (Victory Screen against Rudy) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Otto appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy and has a level based on his show. He rides on his skateboard throughout the levels of the game. Other Games Otto has also appeared in Nickelodeon Party Blast and in Nicktoons: Movin'. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Male Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:Rocket Power